The Astro Boy Christmas Special
by Dan Rush
Summary: Here's my first drft of an Astro Boy Christmas Special starring the 1980's boy Atlas. Astro has to stop a mad scientist from ruining Metro City's Christmas and terrorising the world!
1. Chapter 1

The Astro Boy Christmas Special

By Dan Rush

(first draft)

© Astro Boy 2009 IMAGI

All rights respected. Non-monitary fandom enjoyment only

**Starring**

Freddie Highmore as Astro Boy

Elle Fanning as Zoran

Nicolas Cage as Doctor Tenma  
Kristen Bell as Cora  
Bill Nighy as Doctor Eliphant  
Vic Magnoya as Atlas

Christopher Walken as Asmodeus Fix

John Malkovich as Chainsaw

Moises Arias as Zane

**Story**

Though he has Toby's memories, it's Astro's first Christmas and unknown to him, Tenma and Elephant have built his sister as a gift.

At the same time, Atlas is causing the city grief with his anti-human vandalizing activities. Astro is trying to invite him home for Christmas in the hopes he can get Atlas to see the error of his ways.

Meanwhile there's a new threat to Metro City from a former scientist with a grudge to fill. (A play on an old Atom manga chapter) Asmodius Fix and his morphing robot leopard Chainsaw plan to paralyze Metro City and it's robots in a power sucking blizzard of special snow. His dream? To steal the military's top secret new power source for a bomb to blackmail the world.

**Time Limit**

A one hour program with three 90 second commercial breaks.

**PART I.**

**Initial opening**

(End of commercial run. Station identification and show preview time short)

Camera: Starts from black.

Audio: Christmas Opener Music begins

**Imagi Studios presents **(fades in and out)

Camera: Stars show above white clouds as the camera cruises above the clouds. As the camera dives into the clouds, colors of shimmering blues glisten about as the credits fade in and out through the dive.

**ASTRO BOY**

**Starring**

**Freddy Highmore**

**Nicolas cage**

**Christopher Walken**

**John Malkovich**

**Elle Fanning**

**Kristen Bell**

**Bill Nighty**

**Vic Magnoya**

Camera: The titles end as the Camera comes out of the cloud layer to reveal Metro City below. The city is bathed in a multi colored hue as the excitement of the December 24th evening fills the air.

**PART II.**

**First 15 minutes**

Audio Track: Little Saint Nick by the Beach Boys.

Camera: The camera is cruising over the "main drag" of Metro City festooned with Christmas decorations, lights, hover cars and busy shoppers. It flies from over the street to over a sidewalk where it slows to show a stacked column of boxes bouncing about to the music. Behind the boxes, Astro is strutting along with Ken, Tamao, Abercrombie and Reno.

Astro: It's the little Saint Nick!

The boys: Little Saint Nick!

Astro: It's the little Saint Nick!

The boys: Little Saint Nick! Waaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaawaaaaaa! Merry Christmas Saint Nick!

Astro: Christmas comes this time each year….

_**Camera: Astro is suddenly caught in half open mouth note in the side of the head by a snowball! He vanishes from view while the other boys turn their heads. On the other side of the street is a small group of girls led by Cora and they're armed to the teeth.**_

Cora: Oh….it is so on!

_**Camera: Astro leaps up, snowball in hand, wide smile on his face.**_

Astro: Oh it so is!

_**Audio: Run Run Rudolph by Chuck Berry**_

_**Camera: The two groups start an all out running snow ball fight over the street. Astro slides behind a mail box throwing snowballs and ducking throws. Doctor Tenma calls him amidst the melee.**_

Tenma: Astro? Where are you?

Astro: Busy as always! What's up Dad?

Tenma: Didn't I tell you to be home by 7pm?

Astro: I was but something's got me tied up right now!

_**Camera: Camera switches to the Ministry of Science.**_

Tenma: Well you can stay out till 9 o'clock. I won't be home till then.

Astro: That's cool! "SMACK!" Ouch! That's it Cora! The gloves are off!

_**Camera: Tenma switches off the radio consol and walks over to where Doctor Elifun is working on something we don't see.**_

Tenma: Will that give you enough time Albert?

Elifun: Splendidly. Are you sure you're alright with this Bill? I know Astro's a handful as it is but can you handle more?

Tenma: He's been making these little hints for some time and after all he's done for Metro City you can't say he's not on the nice list now can you?

Elifun: A dog would have been simpler. And about the character issue? You're sure she won't be too much to handle? I mean, she might be a bit over precocious.

Tenma: Absolutely. He'll have some responsibility and things won't be so boring for him when he's home. Trust me, it'll work out just fine.

_**Camera: Doctor Tenma pulls out a clothing book.**_

Tenma: So what do you think Albert? A dress or this outfit?

Elifun: Don't ask for my opinion. My granddaughter will tell you I have as much fashion sense for girls as a monkey has with a wrench.

Tenma: Well…I'll just point my fingers and go for broke.

_**Camera: Tenma plops the book down on a scanner and the fabrication machine goes to work. We see the same process that made Astro, the last being Zoran's face before it zooms and changes back to the city street scene where the girls and boys are running and laughing.**_

Cora: Oh my God! You hit Inspector Towashi off the head!

Astro: It's his fault! He ran into my throw after all.

Ken: He saw me! My parents are going to bust my chops for this!

Abercrombie: Well it wouldn't have happened if the girls didn't start it.

Grace: Who started it first at school lard butt?

Tamao: Hey guys? If we stay together like this, the police will nail us all for sure. Shouldn't we like split up?

Abercrombie: The nerd has an idea! Will wonders never cease?

Reno: How about we all meet at the tree house tomorrow?

_**Camera: The kids say their goodbyes for the night. Cora sticks with Astro and helps him carry his packages.**_

Cora: Are any of these mine?

Astro: Uh uh…I'm saving yours for Christmas morning.

Cora: Care to give me a hint?

Astro: Three French Hens…Two Turtle doves…

Cora: Astro.

Astro: I don't want to ruin it for you. But if you can bribe Trash Can he might give you an idea or two…

_**Camera: Suddenly a woman comes screaming from a side street for help as a blur of red zooms over her head and down the street!**_

Woman: STOP! STOP THAT ROBOT! UGH! THAT CREEP!

_**Camera: Astro runs up to the woman.**_

Astro: What happened Miss?

Woman: Just look at what that little terrorist did to my factory!

_**Camera: Camera zooms to show a building and parked vehicles covered in wall to wall graffiti. Astro frowns…**_

Astro: Atlas…

_**Camera: The camera goes from the downtown to an old abandoned car factory where Atlas's hide-a-way is. We see him land all happy at what he's done and he starts walking till he comes face to face with a frowning Astro.**_

Atlas: Evening goody boots. So you here to wish me a Merry Christmas?

_**Camera: Atlas walks as Astro follows him.**_

Astro:__You like being a jerk don't you?

Atlas: It's washable paint! Maybe if the old bat would pay her robots better, I wouldn't have to give her a little reminder now would I?

Astro: You're not helping any of us robots with these stupid pranks Atlas.

Atlas: And your being a kiss up to the humans hasn't improved things much. You think I should just behave myself, sing ho ho holly jolly from my butt and be a good little wind up toy while the humans take advantage of everything our kind does for them well guess what chew toy….not gonna happen!

_**Camera: Atlas climbs up to his little living place. An old forman's office overlooking the plant floor. Astro follows him.**_

Atlas: What do you want? Don't stop calling Towashi on my account, even though I got your signal jammed.

Astro: I'm not calling him. I…was still wondering if you'll come over my house for Christmas.

Atlas: And why should I do that?

Astro: Because I know you're lonely and no one should spend Christmas alone.

Atlas: Get something in that thick metal skull of yours? I'm not lonely, I hate Christmas, I especially will hate it hanging around a human hugging sap like you so stop bothering me or else I'll give you a Jolly Saint Nick knuckle sandwich!

_**Camera: Atlas turns and pouts.**_

Astro: I wouldn't keep asking if I didn't think you weren't worth trying. At least that's what brothers should do for each other, if being that means anything to you.

_**Camera: As Astro climbs down a ladder, the camera backs out of the factory, across the snow covered landscape and stops behind two figures standing on a hill top overlooking the city. The human has long white hair (obviously looks like Christopher Walken) with the yellow and black spotted leopard standing next to him.**_

Asmodeus Fix: Ah behold the festive season my friend. People running too and fro to get those last minute gifts? The lights? The music? The fun?

Chainsaw: Good for us isn't it Professor?

Asmodius Fix: Just perfect. The stupid fools won't know what hit them. This will teach the Ministry of Science and Metro City what happens when they cross Asmodius Fix. By the time they recover? We'll have the materials for the most powerful bomb on the Earth.

_**Camera: Fade to black**_

_**Commercial break**_

**PART III.**

**Second 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade back to Asmodious Fix and Chainsaw. Chainsaw launches into the air and zooms upwards into the clouds. The camera follows him in until it changes to Doctor Tenma's home. Orin is filing paperwork when tenma comes through the front door with Zoran under a blanket.**_

Orin: Bill, I've re-filed your latest work, finished preparing dinner and….what's this?

Tenma: Is Astro home yet?

Orin: No he's still shopping uh…

_**Camera: Tenma guides Zoran to his room and pulls off the blanket.**_

Tenma: Now you stay here till I call you, you understand?

Zoran: Uh huh!

Tenma: Promise me now. Stay here and be quiet.

Zoran: Ok!

_**Camera: Tenma leaves and Zoran quickly disobeys. As Tenma goes downstairs, Zoran goes exploring….right into her brother's room! The Camera quickly shifts to Astro and Cora coming up to the apartment by the elevator.**_

Cora: You just refuse to give up don't you?

Astro: I know he can change if I could just have a little time with him to prove I'm right.

Cora: Towashi's not going to cut you any slack if you keep ignoring his orders Astro. Atlas is becoming a real problem and if you don't stop him soon? Some one might get hurt.

_**Camera: Astro and Cora walk into the apartment.**_

Astro: Hi Dad! Orin…I'm done shopping.

Tenma: Good. Because there's a matter of a snowball and Atlas that you and I have to discuss.

Orin: Bill? What about that thing you brought in a few…

_**Camera: Tenma wraps his hands around Orin's mouth.**_

Tenma: Orin! I told you not to say anything, you know how Astro doesn't like it when I use his room for storage!

Astro: I don't mind you putting equipment in there Dad as long as I can…

_**A crashing noise**_

Astro: Huh? Something upstairs just fell.

_**Camera: Astro starts walking for the stairs as Tenma tries to stop him. Astro gets to the top just as Tenma's bedroom door shuts. When Astro enters his room…it's a disaster!**_

Astro: What the? Oh man my room's trashed! Dad?

Tenma: There's a….simple explanation son…you see…

Orin: Localized earthquake phenomena, we've been studying it for a year now.

Tenma: Yes! Yes uh uh….sudden concentrated stress rupture….Orin was just getting to this room you see and…

_**Camera: Cora wraps an arm around Astro, both of them smirking at the whole story.**_

Astro: Dad….nice try.

_**Camera: Tenma and Orin go stiff as statues.**_

Astro: It's obvious you guys found my big gyroscope I had for my school science project and you opened the box it was in.

_**Camera: Astro pulls the gyroscope from under his bed.**_

Astro: Next time you might want to be a little more careful?

Tenma: Oh good….we didn't break it.

Astro: Dad? I still got some things to do before 9 O'Clock, can I go with Cora?

Tenma: Uh…yes! Yes of course…go ahead son! We'll clean up while you're gone.

_**Camera: Astro and Cora walk out of the apartment, Astro starts laughing.**_

Astro: Dad's such a miserable liar…he's hiding something, I can tell.

Cora: So? Want to spy on him? Could be fun for an hour or two?"

Astro: Nah….why ruin it? Probably a bike or the new snow board I've been wanting.

Cora: The snow's getting heavier.

Astro: Great. Should really go with the gift I got for you too.

_**Camera: The camera sweeps from Astro and Cora up to an airliner just entering the thick clouds over Metro City. The camera enters the cockpit.**_

Pilot: Metro City this is Phoenix flight 1928 from Takarazuka requesting final approach clearance. Over?

_**Camera: The instruments in the cockpit suddenly start shutting off. The lights shut off. The lights in the passenger cabin shut off.**_

Pilot: What in the?...everything's shutting down.

Co-pilot: Engine one is out.

Pilot: Try the emergency power unit.

Co-pilot: Engine two is out.

Pilot: May day….may day Metro City this is Phoenix flight 1928, we've lost all electrical power, all engine power!

Co-pilot: We're dropping like a rock…I can't get the power back on!

_**Camera: The plane starts to dive as the camera shifts back to Cora and Astro walking along a street.**_

Cora: So any ideas?

Astro: Got a pair of skates?

Cora: I couldn't skate to save my life.

Astro: can't be that hard, I'll show you.

_**Camera: Noises from the falling aircraft radio suddenly bounce around in Astro's head.**_

Astro: So much for a nice quiet night!

_**Camera: Astro blasts into the air.**_

Cora: Huh? Wait! What….hmph…

_**Camera: Astro is almost near the clouds when the falling airliner comes screaming out of them and runs into him! He's glued to the nose by the force of the wind and starts wiggling and kicking his feet till his rocket boots ignite!**_

Astro: Ugh! Where to land, where to land, where to land! Highway? Nope! Football field? Nope! Water? Too cold!

_**Camera: Astro struggles to stall the airliner till he spies the thick snow pack at the base of Mount Sophia. He flies from the nose, grabs the vertical tail fin and shoots a long blast of flames from his boots just enough to soft crash the plane into the snow! The impact throws him off the fin and into a tall evergreen. Astro pokes his head out to see the airliner safely resting in the snow.**_

Astro: Phewww…

_**Camera: Astro looks back towards Metro City to see it pitch black.**_

Astro: Oh oh…that doesn't look good.

_**Camera: fade to black**_

_**Commercial Break**_

**PART IV.**

**Third 15 minutes**

_**Camera: The scene opens with Metro City bathed in darkness and Astro landing to a slide on a snow covered street. People are walking about in confusion, trying cell phones that don't work, can't start their cars or finding that even watches have stopped.**_

Astro: What happened?

Man: Don't know. Everything just went dead. Even the robots are…

_**Camera: Astro checks a downed robot. He then taps his head…**_

Astro: Dad? Doctor Elifun? Cora?...no radios, no phones…

_**Camera: We see a view shot looking up from Astro's feet and see the silhouette of chainsaw streaking over the street. Astro just turns and catches a glimpse as Chainsaw vanishes over the top of a nearby building. We then see Astro's face frown in thought.**_

_**The camera changes to show Asmodius Fix and Chainsaw landing atop a building that overlooks Metro City's military arsenal.**_

Asmodius Fix: Go and have some fun my friend.

Chainsaw: With pleasure.

_**Camera: The camera now switches to the main gate where two armor wearing soldiers are tapping their helmets and shaking their rifles in frustration.**_

Soldier 1: I don't know. Bad enough we're here on Christmas Eve.

Soldier 2: The stupid plasma rifles are out too.

Soldier 1: Well at least we have snow balls.

_**Camera: As the two soldiers talk, Chainsaw lands with a heavy thud!**_

Chainsaw: Surprise! And you were hoping for Santa Claus.

_**Camera: The soldiers look at each other and start chucking snowballs! We see Chainsaw crouch then leap towards the camera lens. The camera tumbles on the ground and as it lays on its side we see Chainsaw morph into the seems of the armory door and blow it off its hinges! The camera then shifts to inside the armory where Asmodious fix is walking through the front opening and among the ruin and wreckage his "pet" has left in his wake.**_

Asmodious Fix: My my….tsk tsk….you went a little overboard.

_**Camera: Chainsaw is petting a steel door.**_

Chainsaw: I left this one for you. Merry Christmas master.

_**Camera: We watch from the inside as Asmodious Fix opens the door and walks inside the room to stand before a pedestal with a metal box on it.**_

Asmodius Fix: At last. And they dared to fire me because my__Strontium Boraton was considered far too dangerous. My friend? What takes a pound of plutonium to evaporate five miles of land is a popgun compared to what I have here. These poor fools only got a small sample in the snow that's falling outside, wait till I unleash the full potential of this box upon the world.

_**Camera: Fix and Chainsaw suddenly freeze when they hear broken glass crackle behind them.**_

Astro: Why do bad guys always pick the worst times to show up?

_**Camera: The camera zooms on Astro standing at the door.**_

Astro: And I was hoping for a nice quiet Christmas.

_**Camera: The camera pans back between Asmodius and Chainsaw's heads with Astro framed between them.**_

Chainsaw: I thought you said it would put all the robots to sleep?

Asmodius: A minor miscalculation.

Chainsaw: Can I use him for a chew toy?

Asmodius: Consider it a Christmas gift.

_**Camera: As Chainsaw leaps for Astro, Astro throws up his arm cannon and gives the Leopard a blast! Chainsaw blows apart only to reform and pounce on Astro! They roll and tumble on the floor as Asmodius runs past them with the box in his hands. Astro struggles with his hands clamped on Chainsaw's gaping maw.**_

Astro: I don't know what he just took but don't think I'll sit here and let you have it!

_**Camera: Chainsaw's mouth suddenly morphs around Astro's arms.**_

Chainsaw: Guess again!

_**Camera: Chainsaw starts whipping Astro around the inside of the armory! Through the walls, destroying everything in his path before chucking Astro out through the front door and into the snow! He lands back on Astro's chest and morphs his paw through Astro's breast plate, threatening his blue core!**_

Chainsaw: Good night….BRAT!

_**Camera: Suddenly, Chainsaw is whipped into the air and thrown into a pile of shipping crates! Astro looks up stunned to see Atlas standing with his fist clenched. He turns his head and smiles.**_

Atlas: I thought you were some sort of hero?

_**Camera: Astro bounces to his feet**_

Astro: You can have him if you want. What are you doing here anyway?

Atlas: I kinda figured some low life human would be behind all this mess. And I was right in the middle of my favorite video game too.

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps out and starts stalking the pair.**_

Atlas: Nice kitty.

Astro: He's tough. He can change his shape and weapons don't affect him. Perfect! Shut down all the power. The police can't stop them, the army can't stop them.

Atlas: Where's the other one?

Astro: Running around the city with some kind of bomb I think.

Atlas: Like always, a human with a bomb! Well….go get him!

Astro: I….don't think he's going to let us.

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps and a three way brawl erupts. Astro and Atlas are getting thrashed. Both of them get slammed into a wall.**_

Atlas: You know? I don't think he wants us to go anywhere.

Astro: Duh genius! Any other bright ideas?

Atlas: You're the hero around here remember?

_**Camera: Astro suddenly wobbles onto his butt.**_

Astro: Suddenly….I'm not feeling too good.

Atlas: I'm seeing two of these creeps. This ain't cool.

Chainsaw: Would you like to know why? It's a little gift in the snow, sucks up all the energy. Especially from bothersome little scrap piles like you two. Just a little longer and I'll be playing erector set with your insides!

_**Camera: Atlas tries to throw a punch and spins onto his back.**_

Astro: Nicely done.

Atlas: Shut up!

_**Camera: Chainsaw lunges but is quickly snatched up, whirled around the air and slammed through a wall! Astro looks up to see a little girl riding a crazy looking ostrich?**_

Zoran: Don't just lay there like a bunch of rocks!

_**Camera: Astro smiles before passing out.**_

Fade to black

Commercial break

**PART V.**

**fourth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: in from black to show Astro waking up in the tree house with Zoran in his face.**_

Zoran: Surprise!

Astro: Argh!

_**Camera: Astro sits up and lightly slaps Atlas in the face.**_

Atlas: Quit it dufus!

_**Camera: Atlas sits up and looks at Zoran**_

Atlas: Who are you supposed to be?

Astro: That's my question.

Zoran: I'm your new little sister! And just in time huh?

_**Camera: Pans over to Cora and Reno**_

Cora: She got loose from your house. Don't know how she knew us but we got dragged around the city on that crazy feather duster robot.

Zora: I'll ask you not to call my pet Ostrich a feather duster please?

Astro: Did you guys see a big leopard running around?

Reno: Seen him? While you two have been sleeping for the past half hour, he's been running amok.

Atlas: Living proof that humans are as worthless as a nut-less bolt.

_**Camera: Astro smacks Atlas off the head.**_

Atlas: Hey!

Astro: In case you're blind, every robot in Metro City's about just as useful.

Cora: One more thing? Some guy named Asmodius Fix is threatening to blow Metro City into the next galaxy unless he gets what he wants.

Atlas: Just classic. And I bet the snow's gotten worse too?

_**Camera: The camera zooms out from the tree house to show a waist deep disaster in the works.**_

Cora: That's close enough.

_**Camera: Comes back to the tree house.**_

Astro: How is it Zoran didn't shut down like everyone else?

Zoran: Reno figured it all out and wrapped me up in like ten jackets! My Ostrich Momo's not even a robot, she's a big wind up doll!

Atlas: Wind up doll or not? If we try going out in that mess now, we won't last five minutes even dressed.

Astro: What's this "we"? I thought you didn't like humans?

Atlas: I didn't say I liked stupid humans with power killing snow holding thermonuclear bombs either now did I?

Astro: So you're gonna help? And after this you'll come over my house for Christmas?

Atlas: Don't press your luck.

_**Camera: Astro looks out the window**_

Astro: Our home's like two minutes from here at full speed. We could try and fly for it.

Atlas: No way. All that Leopard has to do is sniff and he'll be on us in a split.

_**Camera: Atlas looks at Zoran**_

Atlas: Your pet puff ball down there? How fast can she run?

Zoran: Her name is Momo….dork.

Atlas: I like you! So is she fast or what?

Zoran: She's not going to do anything for you.

**Camera: Atlas broadly smiles. The scene shifts to him throwing on a jacket and hat while Cora and Reno bundle Zoran up.**

Astro: No way! You're not putting my sister in danger!

Atlas: I wouldn't dream on it goody boots but if we don't draw away that Leopard? You can kiss what ever ideas you have of stopping his master good bye.

Astro: Zoran! You're not built for this, I haven't even spent any time with you.

Zoran: Then stop that old creepy guy and I'll have the time to bake you a cake! Deal?

_**Camera: Astro gives Zoran a hug**_

Astro: Too bad I didn't have enough time to get you a Christmas present.

**Camera: Astro walks over to the clubhouse window with Cora and Reno as Atlas puts Zoran on his back and gets ready to jump through the hole in the floor.**

Atlas: Wait till we're off running then haul your butts out of here!

_**Camera: Atlas jumps through the hole, fires his jets above the snow, throws Zoran on Momo and flies above the tree.**_

Atlas: HEY YOU BIG STUPID CAT! COME AND GET ME!

Camera: Chainsaw hears Atlas as he's cruising above the city and turns towards the park. Atlas gets on the back of Momo and pats Zoran's back.

Atlas: Giddy up! Mush! Charge! Now, now, now, now!

Zoran: Take off Momo!

_**Camera: Momo jumps up and rockets! As Chainsaw zooms over the top of the tree, Astro snatches Cora and Reno by their jackets and rockets out of the tree house! The camera then switches to Chainsaw's face…he smirks evilly. The camera then shows him splitting in two! Now two identical panthers are chasing Astro and Atlas!**_

_**Audio Track: The wildly fast "Jingle Bells" track from Polar Express**_

_**Camera: Swings to Astro, Reno and Cora**_

Reno: Oh shoot!

Astro: What?

Cora: He can split in two! Fly faster!

_**Camera: Chainsaw chases Astro, Cora and Reno in a wild airborne melee through the streets! At one point Chansaw gets so close that Reno is kicking him in the face.**_

Reno: GET! SHOO! GO CHASE A MOUSE!

_**Camera: Cora pulls out a pen and pokes chainsaw in the eye! "boink!"**_

Chainsaw: ARGH! YOU LITTLE CREEPS!

Astro: Great! All you did was make him more angry!

Cora: Well it's a start isn't it?

_**Camera: Swings back to Atlas, Zoran and Momo who are in their own wild chase with Chansaw's other part. Momo's rockets at the bottom of her feet are starting to sputter.**_

Atlas: Oh oh! She's running out of power!

Zoran: The key! You gotta turn the key!

_**Camera: Atlas reaches back and almost falls off Momo! He grabs her by the tail, turning the key and kicking his feet into the snoot of Chainsaw!**_

Zoran: Turn it faster! Turn it faster!

Atlas: Gnah! Can't you see I'm doing two things at once!

_**Camera: Atlas, Zoran and Momo are speeding towards a buiding sign!**_

Zoran: Low bridge Momo!

**Camera: Momo ducks the sign. Chainsaw slams into it with a comical "SPLAT!" Momo is out of control and heading for the ground! Zoran and Atlas scream as they crash through the snow drifts and tumble into a construction pipe.**

**Camera: The camera switches to Doctor Tenma's home where Orin is lighting candles while Tenma and Elifun come walking in from the outside.**

Orin: Did you find Zoran?

Tenma: No…and I can't reach Astro.

Elifun: I warned you she'd be too precocious.

**Camera: We can see out through the big picture window where Asmodius Fix is standing. He shouts his demands over and over for Tenma to meet him or he'll blow the city to kingdom come.**

Tenma: I have no choice. I have to face him.

_**Camera: As we see Tenma standing in front of the window, we can see Astro, Cora, Reno and Chainsaw bearing down till they crash through the glass!**_

_**Camera: Snap to black**_

Commercial break

**PART VI.**

**fifth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade in from black. Astro, Cora, Reno and Chainsaw crash through the big glass window of Tenma's apartment and the fights on! Reno, Cora, Astro and Tenma attack Chainsaw with anything they can grab up. Finally….Elifun grabs a "shop vac"**_

_**And cringes as he points the hose at Chansaw's snarling snoot. The leopard gets sucked into the vaccum like liquid!**_

Chainsaw: LET ME OUT! YOU LET ME OUT OR I'LL RIP THIS WHOLE PLACE TO SHREDS! LET ME OUT!

_**Camera: Tenma walks up stunned.**_

Elifun: Well….I had to grab something.

Tenma: Orin? Get me one of those big glass jars out of the storage room.

_**Camera: We see Orin placing the jar on the floor while Elifun changes the vaccum from suck to blow. He shoots Chainsaw into the jar and Tenma caps him in.**_

Chainsaw: If I get out of this…I'll turn you all into table salad! Especially you, you little plastic punk!

Astro: Awwww…..kitty in a glass! Want some milk?

Tenma: Astro, stop teasing him.

Astro: Dad…Zoran's with Atlas out there and so's his other half…

Tenma: Right now that's the least of my worries son.

_**Camera: Tenma points towards Asmodius**_

Tenma: If it's me Asmodius wants to talk to, then it's me he'll have.

Astro: You can't! Dad, it's too dangerous, I can't protect you, right now nobody can!

Tenma: which is why I have to go. I have to buy time. You stay with Doctor Elifun, try to figure out an antidote to the snow. I have to reason with him, stop him from setting off that bomb of his or else…

_**Camera: Tenma walks over to Elifun**_

Tenma: Albert?

Elifun: Don't try any jokes? He's got a lousy sense of humor.

_**Camera: Tenma walks out of the apartment.**_

Elifun: Alright…let's not sit here piddling the floor, we have work to do!

_**Camera: The camera shifts to the opening of the construction pipe and inside Atlas is trying to wake Zoran up.**_

Atlas: Hey? Come on….wake up…wake up…

_**Camera: Zoran wakes up**_

Atlas: That's a relief.

Zoran: Is that thing still outside?

Atlas: Probably. Hope Astro made it.

_**Camera: Atlas sits next to Zoran**_

Zoran: Did you know you look like my brother? Are you my brother too?

Atlas: Not exactly….well….sort of…not like him…but kinda close.

Zoran: So why don't you live with us?

Atlas: It's none of your business.

Zoran: Well since we're stuck in here we might as well do something.

Atlas: You know why I don't live with you guys? Because your brother's a human hugging, lame programmed, blind as a bat chimp ok? You just had to ask!

Zoran: Wow…hostile! Somebody sure needs a hug.

Atlas: Well I don't need it from you, from your "brother" or any two faced, back stabbing flesh bag human.

Zoran: Then…why did you just help my brother?

Atlas: I did it for our fellow robots! That's why.

_**Camera: a moment of silence.**_

Zoran: You have to be lonely.

Atlas: What do you mean by that?

Zoran: The way you act. I bet you hate humans because you had such a bad time with one of them that you think they're all bad. And if you really hated my brother so much? I'm just wondering why you'd want to help him even if other robots were in trouble.

Atlas: Well….you're right about one thing…I haven't had anything good come from a human. The one who made me was a real jerk. Since then…none of em have proved to me they're worth risking my neck for.

Zoran: You know what I think? I think you're just afraid of one human and you're afraid to tell him how you feel. Just because he made you feel like a piece of junk doesn't mean you should pass it on to anyone else. You know humans say Christmas is time to forgive and start with a clean slate, maybe you should listen for once?

**Camera: Atlas sits and broods while Zoran crawls to look out the opening of the pipe. The camera then shifts to the top of a building where Asmodius Fix stands overlooking the city while Chainsaw paces nervously about him…**

Asmodius Fix: Would you please stop that pacing around? It's driving me crazy.

Chainsaw: They have my other half! Let me go and rip them to shreds, I'm no good with only half a body!

Asmodius Fix: You're just as good here. Tenma should be showing up any second if I know him.

_**Camera: Tenma appears through a door to the roof.**_

Asmodius Fix: Well…well…speak of the sour puss himself. Care for a snow cone there Tenma I have plenty of ice.

Tenma: I knew you'd try something like this Asmodius. You have no right to put this city under a threat, especially from a weapon you can't control!

Asmodius Fix: Can't control? Oh my dear Tenma look around and tell me it can't be controlled! It was you who threw me out because my ideas were burning your brain bucket so now you dare to tell me what I can or can not do!

Tenma: I stopped you because the compounds you were using were too unstable! That bomb of yours could go off on its own, be rational Asmodius! You wrote about it in your own notes!

Asmodius: It's been a year since then Tenma, do you think I couldn't have fixed that since then? You ruined my reputation so don't give me your preachy high values speeches because they won't work!

**Camera: Back at Tenma's apartment, Astro has made himself a test animal. Reno plops snow on his head and he crashes to the floor!**

Reno: Nope.

Cora: Astro. You don't have to do this.

Astro: Well I can't lay around and play cards!

Elifun: Sodium, Iron, Copper, Zink, Magnesium, Alluminum….try…..Cadmium.

_**Camera: Reno plops another mount of snow on Astro head.**_

Astro: Nope! "Crash!"

**Camera: Reno scowls, scoops up a jar of Peanut butter off the coffee table.**

Reno: Nothing's working! Might as well try peanut butter and hope for a miracle!

_**Camera: Reno shoves a hand full of peanut butter into the snow and plops it on Astro's head not even thinking as he walks away.**_

Reno: I'm adopted by the ministry, I'm supposed to be a genius wiz kid and all I can do is burn coffee and play video games, somebody's gonna get fired for this big waste of cash I'll tell you…

Astro: Reno?

Reno: Maybe I should be a truck driver, deliver news papers, wash windows.

Astro: Reno?

Reno: Hey! Maybe I could make pizzas? I always thought I was a good cook.

Astro: RENO!

_**Camera: Everyone looks at Astro**_

Reno: I'm a genius.

Astro: Well it was just a lucky guess.

Reno: I'm a total genius. A kid Einstein.

Cora: You're a big fat head who just got lucky.

_**Camera: Elifun tastes the Peanut Butter**_

Elifun: It could be the oil or a combination of the two.

Astro: Who cares! We need to figure out how to get it into the snow that's on the ground and fast!

_**Camera: Swings back to Atlas, who's wrapping himself up again.**_

Zoran: You're not going out there are you?

Atlas: Yeah. Sitting here with you is bothering me. You're annoying.

_**Camera: Zoran frowns**_

Atlas: And…..maybe a little right.

_**Camera: Zoran smiles as Atlas rubs her hair.**_

Atlas: Your brother may be a dork some times…it just didn't infect the nicer model.

Zoran: Don't do anything dumb? Empty chairs look bad at a Christmas dinner table.

Atlas: I didn't say I would be there?

Zoran: Liar.

_**Camera: Atlas smiles then takes off.**_

_**Camera: fade to black**_

Commercial break

**PART V.**

**sixth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade in. Astro is looking out towards where Tenma and Asmodius are having their back and forth while Elifun and Reno are busy fixing the shop vac to his power supply.**_

Elifun: Right! Now all the dry components are mixed in the vaccum, when you sprinkle them through the clouds, they'll hit the moisture, activate and hopefully null the effects of the snow but you have to be fast my boy.

Reno: This snow suit won't block the effects up there for long. If it gets soaked you'll drop like a rock so in and out real quick.

Astro: Right…

_**Camera: Astro looks at everyone.**_

Cora: Well?

Astro: I was just thinking of something heroic to say like…"Up, up and away" or "Up and at em." How about "Let's rocket?"

Cora, Reno and Elifun: JUST GO!

_**Camera: Astro rockets up!**_

_**Camera: Orin is fooling around with the jar trapped Chainsaw…much to everyone's dismay. When he's surprised by their screaming he knocks the jar off a table. It breaks and Chainsaw goes flying out the big window!**_

Cora: Way to go butter fingers!

_**Camera: Back too Asmodius Fix and Doctor Tenma.**_

Asmodius Fix: Not at all an unreasonable request is it Tenma? To say nothing of what might happen should my invention just happen to fall into a few nasty extra hands?

Tenma: You won't get away with this Asmodius.

Asmodius Fix: Oh? Right now I have a few well paced rockets around the globe just waiting for the signal from this little box. One click and poof…it's lights out…to say nothing of lights out forever for this miserable city of yours.

Atlas: Just like my father…always talking big and bad.

_**Camera: Asmodius turns to see Atlas standing under an overhanging ledge.**_

Asmodius Fix: Atlas? It's been a while. You're looking well.

Atlas: A few less dents. I see you have the stupid humans shaking in their boots. The snow's a great touch!

Asmodius Fix: Don't try being coy Atlas…I know your game.

Atlas: Oh no game father. In fact, this being Christmas, I've chosen to forgive you for all the bad things you've done to me. I support you all the way, drain these dumb humans for everything they got, you deserve it all really. I should be guarding your bomb though since Tenma's little puss bucket's on the loose.

Asmodius Fix: Really? Tenma did you really think I'd be so stupid as to underestimate that psudo brat of yours?

_**Camera: Atlas is walking towards Asmodius and almost grabs him when Chainsaw comes flying down from above and clobbers him into the roof!**_

Chainsaw: HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!

_**Camera: Chainsaw tears away Atlas's jacket and pounds him into the snow.**_

Chainsaw: When I'm done with you? You'll be the perfect ornament for my tree!

_**Camera: Chainsaw throws Atlas into Asmodius.**_

Asmodius Fix: Do you know what happens to children who disobey their parents? They tend to get punished!

_**Camera: Asmodius beats Atlas with a surge prod and throws him down.**_

Asmodius Fix: I have no further use for this pile of garbage…

_**Camera: Atlas tries to get up.**_

Asmodius Fix: Rip him to bits!

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps with his claws outspread by at the last moment Astro comes flying down and sucks him up in the shop vac!**_

_**Camera: Tenma sees his chance and punches Asmodius Fix in the face! Now the two men tangle for the control box and fall over the side of the building!**_

Astro: DAD!

_**Camera: Atlas scrambles and jumps over the edge. After a moment he comes back up with Asmodius and Tenma in his hands.**_

Atlas: You nullified the snow…nice!

_**Camera: Metro City lights up around them!**_

Azmodius Fix: You may have cured my snow….but can you cure THIS!

_**Camera: Asmodius hits the trigger on the box and everyone flinches! Nothing happens!**_

Azmodius Fix: What? I don't…I don't understand! It was fool proof! It should explode!

_**Camera: Atlas waved two batteries in his hands.**_

Atlas: Awwwwww….I took the batteries out of your toy….you creep.

_**Camera: Atlas snatches Asmodius up by his jacket and drags him to the edge of the roof!**_

Astro: Atlas! Atlas don't! Don't do it!

Atlas: What are you, crazy? Oh no….I got something I've been wanting to do for a year.

_**Camera: Atlas smirks evilly.**_

_**Camera: The camera switches to the Metro City police station. Inspector Towashi is following the shorter Sergeant Deutadi out the door where they come face to face with Azmodius Fix and a bottled Chainsaw screaming from their big block of fruit cake!**_

Sergent Deutadi: Not bad.

_**Camera: Towashi hits Deutadi off the head with his hat.**_

Towashi: You're not the one who has to dig them out of it! I'm getting sick and tired of these little pranks of yours Astro!

_**Camera: Atlas and Astro are sitting on a roof looking down at the raging Towashi.**_

Atlas: Perfect! You do have some bright qualities after all.

Astro: I have my moments. So?

Atlas: I'm not going because of you, let's get that strait! I just don't want to see your sister cry that's all.

_**Camera: Astro wraps an arm around Atlas's shoulder and they walk away.**_

Astro: So….did you wish for something?

Atlas: To rule the world.

Astro: Atlas!

Atlas: Old habits die hard.

**Camera: Fade to Black**

**PART VI.**

**End with credits**

_**Camera: It's Christmas morning and as the credits flow around the screen, Astro is giving Cora her Christmas gift.**_

Cora: That's it? All I get is piece of string? This is the special gift you got for me?

Astro: How about…..you…..pull on it?

_**Camera: Cora starts following the string till it comes up to an old car.**_

Cora: You got me this?

Astro: Keep pulling.

_**Camera: Cora follows the string till she comes to a broken bike.**_

Cora: This isn't funny.

Astro: Keep pulling.

_**Camera: Cora follows the string till she comes to a door.**_

Cora: here?

Astro: Open it.

_**Camera: Cora opens the door to come face to face with a gear hogs bonanza of tools!**_

Cora: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! New Tool boxes! A lath machine! A die set! Oh my God! Oh my God!

_**Camera: Cora goes nuts over Astro as he stand smiling.**_

Astro: Do you like it?

Cora: Do I like it? I love it!

Astro: Good. Because since you're the maintenance foreman of the Ministry of Science, you might need it to finish this list of chores after Christmas.

_**Camera: Astro unrolls an enormous scroll of work!**_

Astro: Bye!

Cora: WHY YOU? GET BACK HERE ASTRO I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER!

**Camera: Fade to black**

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

The Astro Boy Christmas Special

By Dan Rush

(final draft)

© Astro Boy 2009 IMAGI

All rights respected. Non-monitary fandom enjoyment only

**Starring**

Freddie Highmore as Astro Boy

Elle Fanning as Zoran

Nicolas Cage as Doctor Tenma  
Kristen Bell as Cora  
Bill Nighy as Doctor Eliphant  
Vic Magnoya as Atlas

Christopher Walken as Asmodeus Fix

John Malkovich as Chainsaw

**Story**

Though he has Toby's memories, it's Astro's first Christmas and unknown to him, Tenma and Elephant have built his sister as a gift.

At the same time, Atlas is causing the city grief with his anti-human vandalizing activities. Astro is trying to invite him home for Christmas in the hopes he can get Atlas to see the error of his ways.

Meanwhile there's a new threat to Metro City from a former scientist with a grudge to fill. (A play on an old Atom manga chapter) Asmodius Fix and his morphing robot leopard Chainsaw plan to paralyze Metro City and it's robots in a power sucking blizzard of special snow. His dream? To steal the military's top secret new power source for a bomb to blackmail the world.

**Time Limit**

A one hour program with three 90 second commercial breaks.

**PART I.**

**Initial opening**

(End of commercial run. Station identification and show preview time short)

Camera: Starts from black.

Audio: Christmas Opener Music begins

**Imagi Studios presents **(fades in and out)

Camera: Stars show above white clouds as the camera cruises above the clouds. As the camera dives into the clouds, colors of shimmering blues glisten about as the credits fade in and out through the dive.

**ASTRO BOY**

**Starring**

**Freddy Highmore**

**Nicolas cage**

**Christopher Walken**

**John Malkovich**

**Elle Fanning**

**Kristen Bell**

**Bill Nighty**

**Vic Magnoya**

Camera: The titles end as the Camera comes out of the cloud layer to reveal Metro City below. The city is bathed in a multi colored hue as the excitement of the December 24th evening fills the air.

**PART II.**

**First 15 minutes**

Audio Track: Little Saint Nick by the Beach Boys.

Camera: The camera is cruising over the "main drag" of Metro City festooned with Christmas decorations, lights, hover cars and busy shoppers. It flies from over the street to over a sidewalk where it slows to show a stacked column of boxes bouncing about to the music. Behind the boxes, Astro is strutting along with Ken, Tamao, Abercrombie and Reno.

Astro: It's the little Saint Nick!

The boys: Little Saint Nick!

Astro: It's the little Saint Nick!

The boys: Little Saint Nick! Waaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaawaaaaaa! Merry Christmas Saint Nick!

Astro: Christmas comes this time each year….

_**Camera: Astro is suddenly caught in half open mouth note in the side of the head by a snowball! He vanishes from view while the other boys turn their heads. On the other side of the street is a small group of girls led by Cora and they're armed to the teeth.**_

Cora: Oh….it is so on!

_**Camera: Astro leaps up, snowball in hand, wide smile on his face.**_

Astro: Oh it so is!

_**Audio: Run Run Rudolph by Chuck Berry**_

_**Camera: The two groups start an all out running snow ball fight over the street. Astro slides behind a mail box throwing snowballs and ducking throws. Doctor Tenma calls him amidst the melee.**_

Tenma: Astro? Where are you?

Astro: Busy as always! What's up Dad?

Tenma: Didn't I tell you to be home by 7pm?

Astro: I was but something's got me tied up right now!

_**Camera: Camera switches to the Ministry of Science.**_

Tenma: Well you can stay out till 9 o'clock if you want.

Astro: That's cool! "SMACK!" Ouch! That's it Cora! The gloves are off!

_**Camera: Tenma switches off the radio consol and walks over to where Doctor Elifun is working on something we don't see.**_

Tenma: Will that give you enough time Albert?

Elifun: Splendidly. Are you sure you're alright with this Bill? I know Astro's a handful as it is but can you handle more?

Tenma: He's been making these little hints for some time and after all he's done for Metro City you can't say he's not on the nice list now can you?

Elifun: A dog would have been simpler. And about the character issue? You're sure she won't be too much to handle? I mean, she might be a bit over precocious.

Tenma: Absolutely. He'll have some responsibility and things won't be so boring for him when he's home. Trust me, it'll work out just fine.

_**Camera: Doctor Tenma pulls out a clothing book.**_

Tenma: So what do you think Albert? A dress or this outfit?

Elifun: Don't ask for my opinion. My granddaughter will tell you I have as much fashion sense for girls as a monkey has with a wrench.

Tenma: Well…I'll just point my fingers and go for broke.

_**Camera: Tenma plops the book down on a scanner and the fabrication machine goes to work. We see the same process that made Astro, the last being Zoran's face before it zooms and changes back to the city street scene where the girls and boys are running and laughing.**_

Cora: Oh my God! You hit Inspector Towashi off the head!

Astro: It's his fault! He ran into my throw after all.

Ken: He saw me! My parents are going to bust my chops for this!

Abercrombie: Well it wouldn't have happened if the girls didn't start it.

Grace: Who started it first at school lard butt?

Tamao: Hey guys? If we stay together like this, the police will nail us all for sure. Shouldn't we like split up?

Abercrombie: The nerd has an idea! Will wonders never cease?

Reno: How about we all meet at the tree house tomorrow?

_**Camera: The kids say their goodbyes for the night. Cora sticks with Astro and helps him carry his packages.**_

Cora: Are any of these mine?

Astro: Uh uh…I'm saving yours for Christmas morning.

Cora: Care to give me a hint?

Astro: Three French Hens…Two Turtle doves…

Cora: Astro.

Astro: I don't want to ruin it for you. But if you can bribe Trash Can he might give you an idea or two…

_**Camera: Suddenly a woman comes screaming from a side street for help as a blur of red zooms over her head and down the street!**_

Woman: STOP! STOP THAT ROBOT! UGH! THAT CREEP!

_**Camera: Astro runs up to the woman.**_

Astro: What happened Miss?

Woman: Just look at what that little terrorist did to my factory!

_**Camera: Camera zooms to show a building and parked vehicles covered in wall to wall graffiti. Astro frowns…**_

Astro: Atlas…

_**Camera: The camera goes from the downtown to an old abandoned car factory where Atlas's hide-a-way is. We see him land all happy at what he's done and he starts walking till he comes face to face with a frowning Astro.**_

Atlas: Evening goody boots. So you here to wish me a Merry Christmas?

_**Camera: Atlas walks as Astro follows him.**_

Astro:__You like being a jerk don't you?

Atlas: It's washable paint! Maybe if the old bat would pay her robots better and give them the maintenance they deserve, I wouldn't have to give her a little reminder now would I?

Astro: You're not helping any of us robots with these stupid pranks Atlas.

Atlas: And your being a kiss up to the humans hasn't improved things much. You think I should just behave myself, sing ho ho holly jolly from my butt and be a good little wind up toy while the humans take advantage of everything our kind does for them well guess what chew toy….not gonna happen!

_**Camera: Atlas climbs up to his little living place. An old forman's office overlooking the plant floor. Astro follows him.**_

Atlas: What do you want? Don't stop calling Towashi on my account, even though I got your signal jammed.

Astro: I'm not calling him. I…was still wondering if you'll come over my house for Christmas.

Atlas: And why should I do that?

Astro: Because I know you're lonely and no one should spend Christmas alone.

Atlas: Get something in that thick metal skull of yours? I'm not lonely! I hate Christmas, I'll especially hate it if I have to hang around a human hugging sap like you so stop bothering me or else I'll give you a Jolly Saint Nick knuckle sandwich!

_**Camera: Atlas turns and pouts.**_

Astro: I wouldn't keep asking if I didn't think you weren't worth trying. At least that's what brothers should do for each other, if being that means anything to you.

_**Camera: As Astro climbs down a ladder, the camera backs out of the factory, across the snow covered landscape and stops behind two figures standing on a hill top overlooking the city. The human has long white hair (obviously looks like Christopher Walken) with the yellow and black spotted leopard standing next to him.**_

Asmodeus Fix: Ah behold the festive season my friend. People running too and fro to get those last minute gifts? The lights? The music? The fun?

Chainsaw: Good for us isn't it Professor?

Asmodius Fix: Just perfect. The stupid fools won't know what hit them. This will teach the Ministry of Science and Metro City what happens when they cross Asmodius Fix. By the time they recover? We'll have the materials for the most powerful bomb on the Earth.

_**Camera: Fade to black**_

_**Commercial break**_

**PART III.**

**Second 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade back to Asmodious Fix and Chainsaw. Chainsaw launches into the air and zooms upwards into the clouds. The camera follows him in until it changes to Doctor Tenma's home. Orin is filing paperwork when tenma comes through the front door with Zoran under a blanket.**_

Orin: Bill, I've re-filed your latest work, finished preparing dinner and….what's this?

Tenma: Is Astro home yet?

Orin: No he's still shopping uh…

_**Camera: Tenma guides Zoran to his room and pulls off the blanket.**_

Tenma: Now you stay here till I call you, you understand?

Zoran: Uh huh!

Tenma: Promise me now. Stay here and be quiet.

Zoran: Ok!

_**Camera: Tenma leaves and Zoran quickly disobeys. As Tenma goes downstairs, Zoran goes exploring….right into her brother's room! The Camera quickly shifts to Astro and Cora coming up to the apartment by the elevator.**_

Cora: You just refuse to give up don't you?

Astro: I know he can change if I could just have a little time with him to prove I'm right.

Cora: Towashi's not going to cut you any slack if you keep ignoring his orders Astro. Atlas is becoming a real problem and if you don't stop him soon? Some one might get hurt.

_**Camera: Astro and Cora walk into the apartment.**_

Astro: Hi Dad! Orin…I'm done shopping.

Tenma: Good. Because there's a matter of a snowball and Atlas that you and I have to discuss.

Orin: Bill? What about that thing you brought in a few…

_**Camera: Tenma wraps his hands around Orin's mouth.**_

Tenma: Orin! I told you not to say anything, you know how Astro doesn't like it when I use his room for storage!

Astro: I don't mind you putting equipment in there Dad as long as I can…

_**A crashing noise**_

Astro: Huh? Something upstairs just fell.

_**Camera: Astro starts walking for the stairs as Tenma tries to stop him. Astro gets to the top just as Tenma's bedroom door shuts. When Astro enters his room…it's a disaster!**_

Astro: What the? Oh man my room's trashed! Dad?

Tenma: There's a….simple explanation son…you see…

Orin: Localized earthquake phenomena, we've been studying it for a year now.

Tenma: Yes! Yes uh uh….sudden concentrated stress rupture….Orin was just getting to this room you see and…

_**Camera: Cora wraps an arm around Astro, both of them smirking at the whole story.**_

Astro: Dad….nice try.

_**Camera: Tenma and Orin go stiff as statues.**_

Astro: It's obvious you guys found my big gyroscope I had for my school science project and you opened the box it was in.

_**Camera: Astro pulls the gyroscope from under his bed.**_

Astro: Next time you might want to be a little more careful?

Tenma: Oh good….we didn't break it.

Astro: Dad? I still got some things to do before 9 O'Clock, can I go with Cora?

Tenma: Uh…yes! Yes of course…go ahead son! We'll clean up while you're gone.

_**Camera: Astro and Cora walk out of the apartment, Astro starts laughing.**_

Astro: Dad's such a miserable liar…he's hiding something, I can tell.

Cora: So? Want to spy on him? Could be fun for an hour or two?"

Astro: Nah….why ruin it? Probably a bike or the new snow board I've been wanting.

Cora: The snow's getting heavier.

Astro: Great. Should really go with the gift I got for you too.

_**Camera: The camera sweeps from Astro and Cora up to an airliner just entering the thick clouds over Metro City. The camera enters the cockpit.**_

Pilot: Metro City this is Phoenix flight 1928 from Takarazuka requesting final approach clearance. Over?

_**Camera: The instruments in the cockpit suddenly start shutting off. The lights shut off. The lights in the passenger cabin shut off.**_

Pilot: What in the?...everything's shutting down.

Co-pilot: Engine one is out.

Pilot: Try the emergency power unit.

Co-pilot: Engine two is out.

Pilot: May day….may day Metro City this is Phoenix flight 1928, we've lost all electrical power, all engine power!

Co-pilot: We're dropping like a rock…I can't get the power back on!

_**Camera: The plane starts to dive as the camera shifts back to Cora and Astro walking along a street.**_

Cora: So any ideas?

Astro: Got a pair of skates?

Cora: I couldn't skate to save my life.

Astro: can't be that hard, I'll show you.

_**Camera: Noises from the falling aircraft radio suddenly bounce around in Astro's head.**_

Astro: So much for a nice quiet night!

_**Camera: Astro blasts into the air.**_

Cora: Huh? Wait! What….hmph…

_**Camera: Astro is almost near the clouds when the falling airliner comes screaming out of them and runs into him! He's glued to the nose by the force of the wind and starts wiggling and kicking his feet till his rocket boots ignite!**_

Astro: Ugh! Where to land, where to land, where to land! Highway? Nope! Football field? Nope! Water? Too cold!

_**Camera: Astro struggles to stall the airliner till he spies the thick snow pack at the base of Mount Sophia. He flies from the nose, grabs the vertical tail fin and shoots a long blast of flames from his boots just enough to soft crash the plane into the snow! The impact throws him off the fin and into a tall evergreen. Astro pokes his head out to see the airliner safely resting in the snow.**_

Astro: Phewww…

_**Camera: Astro looks back towards Metro City to see it pitch black.**_

Astro: Oh oh…that doesn't look good.

_**Camera: fade to black**_

_**Commercial Break**_

**PART IV.**

**Third 15 minutes**

_**Camera: The scene opens with Metro City bathed in darkness and Astro landing to a slide on a snow covered street. People are walking about in confusion, trying cell phones that don't work, can't start their cars or finding that even watches have stopped.**_

Astro: What happened?

Man: Don't know. Everything just went dead. Even the robots are…

_**Camera: Astro checks a downed robot. He then taps his head…**_

Astro: Dad? Doctor Elifun? Cora?...no radios, no phones…

_**Camera: We see a view shot looking up from Astro's feet and see the silhouette of chainsaw streaking over the street. Astro just turns and catches a glimpse as Chainsaw vanishes over the top of a nearby building. We then see Astro's face frown in thought.**_

_**The camera changes to show Asmodius Fix and Chainsaw landing atop a building that overlooks Metro City's military arsenal.**_

Asmodius Fix: Go and have some fun my friend.

Chainsaw: With pleasure.

_**Camera: The camera now switches to the main gate where two armor wearing soldiers are tapping their helmets and shaking their rifles in frustration.**_

Soldier 1: I don't know. Bad enough we're here on Christmas Eve.

Soldier 2: The stupid plasma rifles are out too.

Soldier 1: Well at least we have snow balls.

_**Camera: As the two soldiers talk, Chainsaw lands with a heavy thud!**_

Chainsaw: Surprise! And you were hoping for Santa Claus.

_**Camera: The soldiers look at each other and start chucking snowballs! We see Chainsaw crouch then leap towards the camera lens. The camera tumbles on the ground and as it lays on its side we see Chainsaw morph into the seems of the armory door and blow it off its hinges! The camera then shifts to inside the armory where Asmodious fix is walking through the front opening and among the ruin and wreckage his "pet" has left in his wake.**_

Asmodious Fix: My my….tsk tsk….you went a little overboard.

_**Camera: Chainsaw is petting a steel door.**_

Chainsaw: I left this one for you. Merry Christmas master.

_**Camera: We watch from the inside as Asmodious Fix opens the door and walks inside the room to stand before a pedestal with a metal box on it.**_

Asmodius Fix: At last. And they dared to fire me because my__Strontium Boraton was considered far too dangerous. My friend? What takes a pound of plutonium to evaporate five miles of land is a popgun compared to what I have here. These poor fools only got a small sample in the snow that's falling outside, wait till I unleash the full potential of this box upon the world.

_**Camera: Fix and Chainsaw suddenly freeze when they hear broken glass crackle behind them.**_

Astro: Why do bad guys always pick the worst times to show up?

_**Camera: The camera zooms on Astro standing at the door.**_

Astro: And I was hoping for a nice quiet Christmas.

_**Camera: The camera pans back between Asmodius and Chainsaw's heads with Astro framed between them.**_

Chainsaw: I thought you said it would put all the robots to sleep?

Asmodius: A minor miscalculation.

Chainsaw: Can I use him for a chew toy?

Asmodius: Consider it a Christmas gift.

_**Camera: As Chainsaw leaps for Astro, Astro throws up his arm cannon and gives the Leopard a blast! Chainsaw blows apart only to reform and pounce on Astro! They roll and tumble on the floor as Asmodius runs past them with the box in his hands. Astro struggles with his hands clamped on Chainsaw's gaping maw.**_

Astro: I don't know what he just took but don't think I'll sit here and let you have it!

_**Camera: Chainsaw's mouth suddenly morphs around Astro's arms.**_

Chainsaw: Guess again!

_**Camera: Chainsaw starts whipping Astro around the inside of the armory! Through the walls, destroying everything in his path before chucking Astro out through the front door and into the snow! He lands back on Astro's chest and morphs his paw through Astro's breast plate, threatening his blue core!**_

Chainsaw: Good night….BRAT!

_**Camera: Suddenly, Chainsaw is whipped into the air and thrown into a pile of shipping crates! Astro looks up stunned to see Atlas standing with his fist clenched. He turns his head and smiles.**_

Atlas: I thought you were some sort of hero?

_**Camera: Astro bounces to his feet**_

Astro: You can have him if you want. What are you doing here anyway?

Atlas: I kinda figured some low life human would be behind all this mess. And I was right in the middle of my favorite video game too.

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps out and starts stalking the pair.**_

Atlas: Nice kitty.

Astro: He's tough! He can change his shape and weapons don't affect him. Perfect! Shut down all the power in the city. The police can't stop them, the army can't stop them.

Atlas: Where's the other one?

Astro: Running around the city with some kind of bomb I think.

Atlas: Just like a human! Well?...go get him!

Astro: I….don't think he's going to let us.

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps and a three way brawl erupts. Astro and Atlas are getting thrashed. Both of them get slammed into a wall.**_

Atlas: You know? I don't think he wants us to go anywhere.

Astro: Duh genius! Any other bright ideas?

Atlas: You're the hero around here remember?

_**Camera: Astro suddenly wobbles onto his butt.**_

Astro: Suddenly….I'm not feeling too good.

Atlas: I'm seeing two of these creeps. This ain't cool.

Chainsaw: Would you like to know why? It's a little gift in the snow, sucks up all the energy. Especially from bothersome little scrap piles like you two. Just a little longer and I'll be playing erector set with your insides!

_**Camera: Atlas tries to throw a punch and spins onto his back.**_

Astro: Nicely done.

Atlas: Shut up!

_**Camera: Chainsaw lunges but is quickly snatched up, whirled around the air and slammed through a wall! Astro looks up to see a little girl riding a crazy looking ostrich?**_

Zoran: Don't just lay there like a pair of rocks!

_**Camera: Astro smiles before passing out.**_

Fade to black

Commercial break

**PART V.**

**fourth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: in from black to show Astro waking up in the tree house with Zoran in his face.**_

Zoran: Surprise!

Astro: Argh!

_**Camera: Astro sits up and lightly slaps Atlas in the face.**_

Atlas: Quit it dufus!

_**Camera: Atlas sits up and looks at Zoran**_

Atlas: Who are you supposed to be?

Astro: That's my question.

Zoran: I'm your new little sister! And just in time huh?

_**Camera: Pans over to Cora and Reno**_

Cora: She got loose from your house. Don't know how she knew us but we got dragged around the city on that crazy feather duster robot.

Zora: I'll ask you not to call my pet Ostrich a feather duster please?

Astro: Did you guys see a big leopard running around?

Reno: Seen him? While you two have been sleeping for the past half hour, he's been running amok.

Atlas: Living proof that humans are as useless as a nut-less bolt.

_**Camera: Astro smacks Atlas off the head.**_

Atlas: Hey!

Astro: In case you're blind, every robot in Metro City's about just as useful right now.

Cora: One more thing? Some guy named Asmodius Fix is threatening to blow Metro City into the next galaxy unless he gets what he wants.

Atlas: Just classic. And I bet the snow's gotten worse too?

_**Camera: The camera zooms out from the tree house to show a waist deep disaster in the works.**_

Cora: That's close enough.

_**Camera: Comes back to the tree house.**_

Astro: How is it Zoran didn't shut down like everyone else?

Zoran: Reno figured it all out and wrapped me up in like ten jackets! My Ostrich Momo's not even a robot, she's a big wind up doll!

Atlas: Wind up doll or not? If we try going out in that mess now, we won't last five minutes even dressed.

Astro: What's this "we"? I thought you didn't like humans?

Atlas: I didn't say I liked stupid humans with power killing snow holding thermonuclear bombs either now did I?

Astro: So you're gonna help? And after this you'll come over my house for Christmas?

Atlas: Don't press your luck.

_**Camera: Astro looks out the window**_

Astro: Our home's like two minutes from here at full speed. We could try and fly for it.

Atlas: No way. All that Leopard has to do is sniff and he'll be on us in a split.

_**Camera: Atlas looks at Zoran**_

Atlas: Your pet puff ball down there? How fast can she run?

Zoran: Her name is Momo….dork.

Atlas: I like you! So is she fast or what?

Zoran: She's not going to do anything for you.

**Camera: Atlas broadly smiles. The scene shifts to him throwing on a jacket and hat while Cora and Reno bundle Zoran up.**

Astro: No way! You're not putting my sister in danger!

Atlas: I wouldn't dream on it goody boots but if we don't draw away that Leopard? You can kiss what ever ideas you have of stopping his master good bye.

Astro: Zoran! You're not built for this, I haven't even spent any time with you.

Zoran: Then stop that old creepy guy and I'll have the time to bake you a cake! Deal?

_**Camera: Astro gives Zoran a hug**_

Astro: Too bad I didn't have enough time to get you a Christmas present.

Atlas: Yeah, yeah…boo who, quit the slobbering human talk and shake a leg.

**Camera: Astro walks over to the clubhouse window with Cora and Reno as Atlas puts Zoran on his back and gets ready to jump through the hole in the floor.**

Atlas: Wait till we're off running then haul your butts out of here!

_**Camera: Atlas jumps through the hole, fires his jets above the snow, throws Zoran on Momo and flies above the tree.**_

Atlas: HEY YOU BIG STUPID CAT! COME AND GET ME!

Camera: Chainsaw hears Atlas as he's cruising above the city and turns towards the park. Atlas gets on the back of Momo and pats Zoran's back.

Atlas: Giddy up! Mush! Charge! Now, now, now, now!

Zoran: Take off Momo!

_**Camera: Momo jumps up and rockets! As Chainsaw zooms over the top of the tree, Astro snatches Cora and Reno by their jackets and rockets out of the tree house! The camera then switches to Chainsaw's face…he smirks evilly. The camera then shows him splitting in two! Now two identical panthers are chasing Astro and Atlas!**_

_**Audio Track: The wildly fast "Jingle Bells" track from Polar Express**_

_**Camera: Swings to Astro, Reno and Cora**_

Reno: Oh shoot!

Astro: What?

Cora: He can split in two! Fly faster!

_**Camera: Chainsaw chases Astro, Cora and Reno in a wild airborne melee through the streets! At one point Chansaw gets so close that Reno is kicking him in the face.**_

Reno: GET! SHOO! GO CHASE A MOUSE!

_**Camera: Cora pulls out a pen and pokes chainsaw in the eye! "boink!"**_

Chainsaw: ARGH! YOU LITTLE CREEPS!

Astro: Great! All you did was make him more angry!

Cora: Well it's a start isn't it?

_**Camera: Swings back to Atlas, Zoran and Momo who are in their own wild chase with Chansaw's other part. Momo's rockets at the bottom of her feet are starting to sputter.**_

Atlas: Oh oh! She's running out of power!

Zoran: The key! You gotta turn the key!

_**Camera: Atlas reaches back and almost falls off Momo! He grabs her by the tail, turning the key and kicking his feet into the snoot of Chainsaw!**_

Zoran: Turn it faster! Turn it faster!

Atlas: Gnah! Can't you see I'm doing two things at once!

_**Camera: Atlas, Zoran and Momo are speeding towards a buiding sign!**_

Zoran: Low bridge Momo!

**Camera: Momo ducks the sign. Chainsaw slams into it with a comical "SPLAT!" Momo is out of control and heading for the ground! Zoran and Atlas scream as they crash through the snow drifts and tumble into a construction pipe.**

**Camera: The camera switches to Doctor Tenma's home where Orin is lighting candles while Tenma and Elifun come walking in from the outside.**

Orin: Did you find Zoran?

Tenma: No…and I can't reach Astro.

Elifun: I warned you she'd be too precocious.

**Camera: We can see out through the big picture window where Asmodius Fix is standing. He shouts his demands over and over for Tenma to meet him or he'll blow the city to kingdom come.**

Tenma: I have no choice. I have to face him.

_**Camera: As we see Tenma standing in front of the window, we can see Astro, Cora, Reno and Chainsaw bearing down till they crash through the glass!**_

_**Camera: Snap to black**_

Commercial break

**PART VI.**

**fifth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade in from black. Astro, Cora, Reno and Chainsaw crash through the big glass window of Tenma's apartment and the fights on! Reno, Cora, Astro and Tenma attack Chainsaw with anything they can grab up. Finally….Elifun grabs a "shop vac"**_

_**And cringes as he points the hose at Chansaw's snarling snoot. The leopard gets sucked into the vaccum like liquid!**_

Chainsaw: LET ME OUT! YOU LET ME OUT OR I'LL RIP THIS WHOLE PLACE TO SHREDS! LET ME OUT!

_**Camera: Tenma walks up stunned.**_

Elifun: Well….I had to grab something.

Tenma: Orin? Get me one of those big glass jars out of the storage room.

_**Camera: We see Orin placing the jar on the floor while Elifun changes the vaccum from suck to blow. He shoots Chainsaw into the jar and Tenma caps him in.**_

Chainsaw: If I get out of this…I'll turn you all into table salad! Especially you, you little plastic punk!

Astro: Awwww…..kitty in a glass! Want some milk?

Tenma: Astro, stop teasing him.

Astro: Dad…Zoran's with Atlas out there and so's his other half…

Tenma: Right now that's the least of my worries son.

_**Camera: Tenma points towards Asmodius**_

Tenma: If it's me Asmodius wants to talk to, then it's me he'll have.

Astro: You can't! Dad, it's too dangerous, I can't protect you, right now nobody can!

Tenma: which is why I have to go. I have to buy time. You stay with Doctor Elifun, try to figure out an antidote to the snow. I have to reason with him, stop him from setting off that bomb of his or else…

_**Camera: Tenma walks over to Elifun**_

Tenma: Albert?

Elifun: Don't try any jokes? He's got a lousy sense of humor.

_**Camera: Tenma walks out of the apartment.**_

Elifun: Alright…let's not sit here piddling the floor, we have work to do!

_**Camera: The camera shifts to the opening of the construction pipe and inside Atlas is trying to wake Zoran up.**_

Atlas: Hey? Come on….wake up…wake up…

_**Camera: Zoran wakes up**_

Atlas: That's a relief.

Zoran: Is that thing still outside?

Atlas: Probably. Hope Astro made it.

_**Camera: Atlas sits next to Zoran**_

Zoran: Did you know you look like my brother? Are you my brother too?

Atlas: Not exactly….well….sort of…not like him…but kinda close.

Zoran: So why don't you live with us?

Atlas: It's none of your business.

Zoran: Well right now we don't have anything else to do…do we?

Atlas: You know why I don't live with you guys? Because your brother's a human hugging, lame programmed, blind as a bat chimp ok? You just had to ask!

Zoran: Wow…hostile! Somebody sure needs a hug.

Atlas: Well I don't need it from you, from your "brother" or any two faced, back stabbing flesh bag human.

Zoran: Then…why did you just help my brother?

Atlas: I did it for our fellow robots! That's why.

_**Camera: a moment of silence.**_

Zoran: You have to be lonely.

Atlas: What do you mean by that?

Zoran: The way you act. I bet you hate humans because you had such a bad time with one of them that you think they're all bad. And if you really hated my brother so much? I'm just wondering why you'd want to help him even if other robots were in trouble.

Atlas: Because!...I have to. I may hate humans but your brother's a robot and sappy human lover or not, he's a fellow robot and I have to help him. I don't know what he sees in them, if he'd been beaten and abused as much as I was by one of them he'd understand.

Zoran: You know what I think? I think you're just afraid of one human and you're afraid to tell him how you feel. Just because he made you feel like a piece of junk doesn't mean you should pass it on to anyone else. You know humans say Christmas is time to forgive and start with a clean slate, maybe you should listen for once?

**Camera: Atlas sits and broods while Zoran crawls to look out the opening of the pipe. The camera then shifts to the top of a building where Asmodius Fix stands overlooking the city while Chainsaw paces nervously about him…**

Asmodius Fix: Would you please stop that pacing around? It's driving me crazy.

Chainsaw: They have my other half! Let me go and rip them to shreds, I'm no good with only half a body!

Asmodius Fix: You're just as good here. Tenma should be showing up any second if I know him.

_**Camera: Tenma appears through a door to the roof.**_

Asmodius Fix: Well…well…speak of the sour puss himself. Care for a snow cone there Tenma I have plenty of ice.

Tenma: I knew you'd try something like this Asmodius. You have no right to put this city under a threat, especially from a weapon you can't control!

Asmodius Fix: Can't control? Oh my dear Tenma look around and tell me it can't be controlled! It was you who threw me out because my ideas were burning your brain bucket so now you dare to tell me what I can or can not do!

Tenma: I stopped you because the compounds you were using were too unstable! That bomb of yours could go off on its own, be rational Asmodius! You wrote about it in your own notes!

Asmodius: It's been a year since then Tenma, do you think I couldn't have fixed that since then? You ruined my reputation so don't give me your preachy high values speeches because they won't work!

**Camera: Back at Tenma's apartment, Astro has made himself a test animal. Reno plops snow on his head and he crashes to the floor!**

Reno: Nope.

Cora: Astro. You don't have to do this.

Astro: Well I can't lay around and play cards!

Elifun: Sodium, Iron, Copper, Zink, Magnesium, Alluminum….try…..Cadmium.

_**Camera: Reno plops another mount of snow on Astro's head.**_

Astro: Nope! "Crash!"

**Camera: Reno scowls, scoops up a jar of Peanut butter off the coffee table.**

Reno: Nothing's working! Might as well try peanut butter and hope for a miracle!

_**Camera: Reno shoves a hand full of peanut butter into the snow and plops it on Astro's head not even thinking as he walks away.**_

Reno: I'm adopted by the ministry, I'm supposed to be a genius wiz kid and all I can do is burn coffee and play video games, somebody's gonna get fired for this big waste of cash I'll tell you…

Astro: Reno?

Reno: Maybe I should be a truck driver, deliver news papers, wash windows.

Astro: Reno?

Reno: Hey! Maybe I could make pizzas? I always thought I was a good cook.

Astro: RENO!

_**Camera: Everyone looks at Astro**_

Reno: I'm a genius.

Astro: Well it was just a lucky guess.

Reno: I'm a total genius! A kid Einstein! This could get me a Nobel Prize!

Cora: You're a big fat head who just got lucky!

_**Camera: Elifun tastes the Peanut Butter**_

Elifun: It could be the oil or a combination of the two.

Astro: Who cares! We need to figure out how to get it into the snow that's on the ground and fast!

_**Camera: Swings back to Atlas, who's wrapping himself up again.**_

Zoran: You're not going out there are you?

Atlas: Yeah. Sitting here with you is bothering me. You're annoying.

_**Camera: Zoran frowns**_

Atlas: And…..maybe a little right.

_**Camera: Zoran smiles as Atlas rubs her hair.**_

Atlas: Your brother may be a dork some times…it just didn't infect the nicer model.

Zoran: Don't do anything dumb? Empty chairs look bad at a Christmas dinner table.

Atlas: I didn't say I would be there?

Zoran: Liar.

_**Camera: Atlas smiles then takes off.**_

_**Camera: fade to black**_

Commercial break

**PART V.**

**sixth 15 minutes**

_**Camera: Fade in. Astro is looking out towards where Tenma and Asmodius are having their back and forth while Elifun and Reno are busy fixing the shop vac to his power supply.**_

Elifun: Right! Now all the dry components are mixed in the vaccum, when you sprinkle them through the clouds, they'll hit the moisture, activate and hopefully null the effects of the snow but you have to be fast my boy.

Reno: This snow suit won't block the effects up there for long. If it gets soaked you'll drop like a rock so in and out real quick.

Astro: Right…

_**Camera: Astro looks at everyone.**_

Cora: Well?

Astro: I was just thinking of something heroic to say like…"Up, up and away" or "Up and at em." How about "Let's rocket?"

Cora, Reno and Elifun: JUST GO!

_**Camera: Astro rockets up!**_

_**Camera: Orin is fooling around with the jar trapped Chainsaw…much to everyone's dismay. When he's surprised by their screaming he knocks the jar off a table. It breaks and Chainsaw goes flying out the big window!**_

Cora: Way to go butter fingers!

_**Camera: Back too Asmodius Fix and Doctor Tenma.**_

Asmodius Fix: Not at all an unreasonable request is it Tenma? To say nothing of what might happen should my invention just happen to fall into a few nasty extra hands?

Tenma: You won't get away with this Asmodius.

Asmodius Fix: Oh? Right now I have a few well placed rockets around the globe just waiting for the signal from this little box. One click and poof…it's lights out…to say nothing of lights out forever for this miserable city of yours.

Atlas: Just like my father…always talking big and bad.

_**Camera: Asmodius turns to see Atlas standing under an overhanging ledge.**_

Asmodius Fix: Atlas? It's been a while. You're looking well.

Atlas: A few less dents. I see you have the stupid humans shaking in their boots. The snow's a great touch!

Asmodius Fix: Don't try being coy Atlas…I know your game.

Atlas: Oh no game father. In fact, this being Christmas, I've chosen to forgive you for all the bad things you've done to me. I support you all the way, drain these dumb humans for everything they got, you deserve it all really. I should be guarding your bomb though since Tenma's little puss bucket's on the loose.

Asmodius Fix: Really? Tenma did you really think I'd be so stupid as to underestimate that psudo brat of yours?

_**Camera: Atlas is walking towards Asmodius and almost grabs him when Chainsaw comes flying down from above and clobbers him into the roof!**_

Chainsaw: HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!

_**Camera: Chainsaw tears away Atlas's jacket and pounds him into the snow.**_

Chainsaw: When I'm done with you? You'll be the perfect ornament for my tree!

_**Camera: Chainsaw throws Atlas into Asmodius.**_

Asmodius Fix: Do you know what happens to children who disobey their parents? They tend to get punished!

_**Camera: Asmodius beats Atlas with a surge prod and throws him down.**_

Asmodius Fix: I have no further use for this pile of garbage…

_**Camera: Atlas tries to get up.**_

Asmodius Fix: Rip him to bits!

_**Camera: Chainsaw leaps with his claws outspread but at the last moment Astro comes flying down and sucks him up in the shop vac!**_

_**Camera: Tenma sees his chance and punches Asmodius Fix in the face! Now the two men tangle for the control box and fall over the side of the building!**_

Astro: DAD!

_**Camera: Atlas scrambles and jumps over the edge. After a moment he comes back up with Asmodius and Tenma in his hands.**_

Atlas: You nullified the snow…nice!

_**Camera: Metro City lights up around them!**_

Azmodius Fix: You may have cured my snow….but can you cure THIS!

_**Camera: Asmodius hits the trigger on the box and everyone flinches! Nothing happens!**_

Azmodius Fix: What? I don't…I don't understand! It was fool proof! It should explode!

_**Camera: Atlas waves two batteries in his hands.**_

Atlas: Awwwwww….I took the batteries out of your toy….you creep.

_**Camera: Atlas snatches Asmodius up by his jacket and drags him to the edge of the roof!**_

Astro: Atlas! Atlas don't! Don't do it!

Atlas: What are you, crazy? Oh no….I got something else I've been wanting to do for a year.

_**Camera: Atlas smirks evilly.**_

_**Camera: The camera switches to the Metro City police station. Inspector Towashi is following the shorter Sergeant Deutadi out the door where they come face to face with Azmodius Fix and a bottled Chainsaw screaming from their big block of fruit cake!**_

Sergent Deutadi: Not bad.

_**Camera: Towashi hits Deutadi off the head with his hat.**_

Towashi: You're not the one who has to dig them out of it! I'm getting sick and tired of these little pranks of yours Astro!

_**Camera: Atlas and Astro are sitting on a roof looking down at the raging Towashi.**_

Atlas: Perfect! You do have some bright qualities after all.

Astro: I have my moments. So?

Atlas: I'm not going to your house because of you, let's get that strait! I just don't want to see your sister cry that's all.

_**Camera: Astro wraps an arm around Atlas's shoulder and they walk away.**_

Astro: So….did you wish for something for Christmas?

Atlas: To rule the world.

Astro: Atlas!

Atlas: Old habits die hard.

**Camera: Fade to Black**

**PART VI.**

**End with credits**

_**Camera: It's Christmas morning and as the credits flow around the screen, Astro is giving Cora her Christmas gift.**_

Cora: That's it? All I get is a piece of string? This is the special gift you got for me?

Astro: How about…..you…..pull on it?

_**Camera: Cora starts following the string till it comes up to an old car.**_

Cora: You got me this?

Astro: Keep pulling.

_**Camera: Cora follows the string till she comes to a broken bike.**_

Cora: This isn't funny.

Astro: Keep pulling.

_**Camera: Cora follows the string till she comes to a door.**_

Cora: here?

Astro: Open it.

_**Camera: Cora opens the door to come face to face with a gear hogs bonanza of tools!**_

Cora: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! New Tool boxes! A lath machine! A die set! Oh my God! Oh my God!

_**Camera: Cora goes nuts over Astro as he stands smiling.**_

Astro: Do you like it?

Cora: Do I like it? I love it!

Astro: Good. Because since you're the maintenance foreman of the Ministry of Science, you might need it to finish this list of chores after Christmas.

_**Camera: Astro unrolls an enormous scroll of work!**_

Astro: Bye!

Cora: WHY YOU? GET BACK HERE ASTRO I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER!

**Camera: Fade to black**

**The end**


End file.
